1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves, particularly gloves used for playing the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention relates to a palmless glove having selected finger receptacles wherein the glove is attachable to the wrist of the hand and, in its preferred form, only the fingers subject to golf swing induced chaffing are covered thereby, resulting in piece of mind for the golfer so that his/her attention to swing is not diverted by thoughts of impending finger chaffing, while tactile feel maintained so that control over the swing is maximized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf involves great concentration when making a swing so that the ball will be struck square with the face of the head of the golf club with certainty, resulting in distant and directed travel of the golf ball. However, it is a well known impediment to the game of golf that the fingers can become chafed by repetitious swings. Such chaffing can result in undesirable callus or blister development in a worst case scenario. In any event, the distraction of finger chaffing causes a golfer's thoughts to wander thereto and this steals away the mental concentration needed to keep his/her stroke score as low as possible. In this regard, the posterior of the primary hand, that is the right hand of a right handed person or the left hand of a left handed person is subject to chaffing generally at the second and third fingers, and for some golfers, the first finger. In this regard further, the posterior of the secondary hand, that is, the left hand of a right handed person or the right hand of a left handed person is subject to chaffing generally at the second, third, and fourth fingers.
In the golf art it is known to wear gloves in order to protect the fingers from chaffing. However, this creates another problem. Many golfers tend to hold onto the golf club too tightly, and gloves tend to cause a lack of tactility (sensation) which only exacerbates this problem.
Accordingly, what remains urgently needed in the golf art is a golf glove which provides chaffing protection where it is needed, yet provides full palm tactility.